Mandragora
'Mandragora '''is the main antagonist of the animated movie,''Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. She is a secondary player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings During the Golden Age, Fairies were a fairly common species that lived in perfect harmony with Humans, considering that most dark creatures were banished and that the Human race had no reason not to trust what fairies could do for them. The two most prominent ones were undoubtfully Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy and the mythical Fairy Godmother; which did not mean that other kinds of fairies did not exist at all. One of the magical beings that'd become more known during the final years of the Golden Age was a young, beautiful Nature Fairy, whose powers mainly revolved around plantlife and flowers. The fact that she carried a very high pitched and somewhat irritating voice made several members of her community refer to her as Mandragora, a name that she'd come to accept later on and use as her own. If there was one thing that she could not stand, however, it was the insect life prowling around the woods she lived him. The very thought of the multi legged beings crawling around the plants she kept bringing back and the monstrous appearance many of them had terrified her to no end. It was because of this fear that she came to meet the person that'd forever change her life. While the darkness lurking around the world had been sealed away at the time, some negative energy still existed and manifested itself in the form of agressive, malicious beings. One day, Mandragora was attacked in the middle of the woods by a gigantic wasp like creature, which rendered her helpless and frozen in fear, thinking her life would be taken with the least dignity possible. Much to her suprise, however, the young fairy was saved by a valliant man who took no time in slaying the monster that tormented her. At first, she did not recognize him out of fear and shock, but upon a closer look, she was in utter disbelief when she realized her savior was none other than the famed leader of the Golden Army, General Kozmotis Pitchiner. This marked the beggining for her undying love, grattitude and loyalty for the General, who became the center of her world. The fact that Pitchiner showed the uttermost delicacy and consideration for the fairy only drove her to want him more intensely. Much to her disappointment, however, all she did was never enough to catch his attention. Not the way she wanted it to be caught, at least. Desperate to be wanted by the one she loved so much, she turned to her Elder, the Fairy Godmother, begging her for a potion or spell that'd make Pitchiner fall for her. Even though the prospect of manipulating one person's love life was very appealing for the older fairy, Fairy Godmother ultimately refused, coldly telling Mandragora that a marriage between a Human and a Fairy was unnatural and impossible to occurr. Unable to fully become "eligible" for Pitchiner, Mandragora constantly tried altering her looks to resemble a human female more; even though Kozmotis constantly praised her for all she was and tried to stop her obcessive behaviour. The General had a great deal of concern and affection for her, but it was not enough. He was not completely hers. This was why she did not hesitant in clipping off her own wings, which brought her an intense ammount of pain; but that she deemed would be enough to make Pitchiner see how much she loved him. Her heart was once again broken when she learned of his relationship to another Human female and his imminent marriage. It was undeniable that Pitchiner was actually in love with a normal Human woman that had done nothing to earn his love, at least in Mandragora's eyes. She wanted to hate him dearly, and yet she could not. He never meant any harm to her. On the contrary, he had always tried to stop her destructive behaviour and kept accepting her, no matter how weird her obcession grew. He was the best man she had ever known, even though she could not have him. That was why she eventually resigned to watching him from the back rows, heartbroken upon seeing his daughter Seraphina be born; even though she never tried throwing another fit. A strange "opening" for her attempts returned, however, upon the sudden death of Kozmotis' beloved wife, which left the General strongly shaken. Kozmotis and Mandragora became closer than ever, as she was one of the few shoulders he had to ultimately lean on. And even then, he kept taking all the pain and strain of his duties with uttermost dignity. Just like a true hero. She kept falling deeper and deeper in love with him. And yet, it was clear he'd never move on from his wife and his daughter. The pain returned. Yet, she wanted to be strong for him, and eventually accepted to look over Seraphina while he went away to take care of his most delicate mission. Mandragora was horrified, one night, upon realizing that the Darkness had been released from its gates. Too deepen her anguish, she could no longer feel Kozmotis' energy. Not in its pure state anymore. In desperation, she boldly left Seraphina in a less protected situation and searched for the General frantically. She found him. Only he was no longer Kozmotis Pitchiner. At that stage, he only reffered to himself as Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. Even though he was taken by the vert darkness he once locked away, Mandragora still believed that she could bring him back. She was wrong. Pitch was amused by her attempts, constantly playing around with her, feigning remembering important bits of their lives and moved on to twisting her own psyche slowly. Eventually, he forced her to constantly face her fear of insects, ending the twisted sessions by twisting her powers and merging her with the very beings she once feared and hated. She ended up in constant pain and anguish, now being more insectoid and fiendish that a fairy, like she once was. She did not care though. It was all for him. He might come back if she did so. He just might...actually fall for her now that she had gone to the dark side for him. He broke her several times. He eventually completely lost count of it, actually. Once she was finally shaped into what he wanted her to be and look like, he knelt before her, his amber eyes gazing upon her swollen hollow ones. The exchange of words between the two would never leave her mind, for in her insanity, she came to believe she had finally succeeded in her ambition. "I...l-love you..." "You always have, my little flower." Witchy Woman Mandragora comes upon Frieda, who has recently acquired a magic staff. Wanting the power for herself, Mandragora attacks the witch, bouncing a spell off the wall to knock Frieda into a pit. Mandragora laughs maniaically, thinking herself victorious. Her joy is cut short when Frieda emerges from the pit and kills Mandragora's mount with her magic. Mandragora curses Frieda, but the witch traps Mandragora in a magical cage that begins draining Mandragora's power. Mandragora gets teleported away in the fracas. More Power Mandragora finds the lair of Pitch Black, before whom she grovels and pledges eternal servitude. Amused by Mandragora's words, Pitch grants her an increased power level. Emboldened, Mandragora travels to a city, unleashing an army of insects upon it. However, the Trix emerge to defeat her forces. Mandragora anticipates this attack and has her minions attack the "heroic" Tighten; this attack incites the hero to fight the Trix instead of Mandragora. The Trix end up teleporting Tighten away from the battle, forcing Mandragora to make a retreat. DeathCategory:CGI VillainsCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:Pitch Dark Allaince from Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Mandragora encounters Rothbart, a sorcerer devoted to stopping Pitch Black's plans. She prepares to attack him, but he transforms into a massive bat creature and kicks her to the ground. Not one to be outdone, Mandragora channels her magic and binds the great beast to the earth. The monster transforms back into Rothbart, who casts a flurry of curses at Mandragora. She absorbs the blasts, thinking herself invincible. But this proves to be a fatal mistake, as Rothbart activates all the consumed magic and blows Mandragora to smithereens. Category:Malmoth Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fairies Category:Pages with Origins Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness (CGI) in Villains Battles Category:Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's Alliance (CGI) in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Master Cyclonis and Cinder Fall Alliance in All-Star vs. Worst Villains